Fangirls Mayhem
by CrAzY-bAkA14
Summary: Natsume was once again being chased by fangirls. Fortunately for him, he managed to escape them. Oh wait, there's Mikan who told him that she just joined a club. She also wants to show him something? I wonder what could that be... NxM


**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is not mine. But how I wish I do (just like the rest of you guys).

**XXFangirls MayhemXX**

By CrAzY-bAkA14

Somewhere in Gakuen Alice

"Oh shoot." Natsume grunted as he continued running for his dear life.

The famous Natsume, also known as the black cat, was once again being chased by a multitude of fan girls. It was really an inconvenience for him for having to deal with each and every one of them everyday.

"Don't these women know when to quit?!" Natsume asked himself, which unfortunately, didn't help improve his current situation.

The Natsume-kun Fans Club started since once upon in Bethlehem. He doesn't really know when and how it came to existence. All he knew was that Shouda Sumire (curse her…) proclaimed herself as the Natsume-kun fans club President. What he can't seem to grasp is how on earth did this cat-dog predisposition alice managed to pull this whole thing together.

"If only I didn't go to a mission last night, I could have burned all these girls into crisp."

Oh poor Natsume!

Oh so lucky fangirls.

The petty little flame caster has no other option except from running away from the outrageous felines since he doesn't have enough strength to get rid of them. He felt weak during that time. If only he could find some place to……….

HIDE!

Natsume continued running and running until a place for salvation was seen a few meters away. It's the…

Janitor's Closet.

It may not seem to be a good hiding place for people but I guess that would do for our dear Natsume. He'd rather have this closet than having nothing at all. Natsume ran faster until he reached the closet. He hastily opened and closed it immediately. He just waited for the fan girls to pass there and be gone with.

Natsume silently waited for them to come. It didn't take him long before he began hearing loud footsteps and shrilly female voices outside.

_"Wow, they turned up earlier than I expected."_

Heck, those women sure are capable of causing a stampede that could shake the elementary division building.

Hyuuga Natsume waited until the footsteps grew fainter and fainter. He afterwards sighed in relief when he couldn't hear any noise at all.

"Whew." Natsume sighed. "I'm still alive." He added.

The raven haired boy decided to come out of his hiding place while he still has time. As he was walking at the hallway, he accidentally kicked something. Natsume bent down to pick it up and examine.

"Geez." Natsume uttered. "I didn't know that they already have a Natsume-kun badge for the members of their organization." He said and threw the object back to where he got it.

** Don't Touch Natsume. He's mine **

XXXXXX

Natsume went off to the school grounds and went off to his favorite Sakura tree. And as expected he saw a certain brunette who was busy scribbling something.

"Baka Youjo." He began.

"Yes dearest pervert?" she sweetly said (but of course there's still a lil' hint of sarcasm in her voice, mind you).

"Eh?" Natsume frowned. "Baka, are you sick?" Natsume asked as he saw Mikan's reaction.

Mikan shook her head and told him that she was perfectly fine. Natsume on he other hand didn't buy her answer. He knew that that this girl is such a bad liar so she can't hide anything from him. Also, he somewhat expected for her to fume or maybe explode like a volcano once he starts calling names. And to be honest, seeing her reacting coolly to his teasing really annoys her.

Natsume sat beside her and tried to peek in to the notepad that Mikan is currently writing on. Mikan sensed Natsume's prying eyes so she quickly covered it, so as not to let Natsume see it.

"Tch." Natsume grunted.

Mikan smiled cheesily in response. It was really odd that he was the first one to loose his temper today. Most of the time, it was Mikan who usually gets annoyed with him.

Both the 'Black Cat' and the 'Idiot Girl' remained on the tree without uttering a single word with each other. It took them quite some time before one of them decided to break the silence between them. It was Mikan who decided to talk.

"Hey Natsume." Mikan began.

Natsume turned his head towards her and gave a questioning look.

"You know…."

"Obviously, I still don't know what you are planning to tell me. That is the reason why I am looking at you, polka dots." Natsume suddenly cut her off.

Mikan just shrugged and ignored his snappy remarks.

"As I was planning to say, I just joined a club." She informed him.

"So what's it for me, baka?" he asked.

Mikan grinned before saying "You'll see."

Natsune silently watched as Mikan pulled something out of her bag. Natsume waited for the idiot to take out the thing that she wants to show him. As the object finally came into view, color started to drain out of Natsume's face. The earlier incident went back to his mind.

Flashback

_The raven haired boy decided to come out of his hiding place while he still has time. As he was walking at the hallway, he accidentally kicked something. Natsume bent down to pick it up and examine. _

_"Geez." Natsume uttered. "I didn't know that they already have a Natsume-kun badge for the members of their organization." He said and threw the object back to where he got it. _

_Don't touch Natsume. He's mine. _

End of Flashback

"I guess, you're familiar with this already." Mikan smiled menacingly.

The Black Cat inch away from the girl beside him. Mikan on the contrary, knelt down and went near him.

"Boo." She whispered in his ear.

Natsume became paler than before and he suddenly began to feel like screaming.

He knew that he loves her but, her being his newest fangirl, somewhat freaks him out. Now she'll be part of the bunch of outrageous ladies that keeps pestering him all day long.

But don't worry Natsume, you're not alone in this. Ruka is also experiencing the same ordeal too. The only difference is that it was Hotaru Imai who got him……..

**Fin **

**XXFangirls MayhemXX **

**Author's Note:** How was it? This is my first GA fic ever posted in this site…. Pls. Review.

I'll just take another short break in writing and continue teaching myself play the piano. I'll be posting other fics after some time.

For Keiko: This story is for you. Thanks for being my textmate during weekends

. ) khayez

Sore- ja!!!!

Arigatou minna-san!


End file.
